What One Knows, They Can Use Against You
by TheGreatChickenbone
Summary: Trunks snorted at his observation though, he was sure that there was no shame in the other demi. He was starting to realize something that he wish he had a long time ago. Gohan could be a pervert too... heed warnings inside.


**AN: Just heed the warnings is all I warn you. I know some people get grossed out from crossdressing and rimming. XD**  
**Though, do know the cross-dressing is unwanted. Does that make it better? **

**I hate having relationships that go unexplained why they are together... this is an exception, because I do fully plan on writing something that would be some-what of a prequel to this fic. Only it will be more than just porn and explain their forming relationship.**

**Also, this mentions something that has to do with GT... because it's fun for me to throw that stuff in there... If you've never seen Gt, don't worry. You'll get it I hope. If you don't like it then you don't like cross-dressing anyways unless you just completely missed out on that episode.**

...

"So I hear you are a fan of cross-dressing for strange and random men." Gohan chuckled by the door way as the angry blue eyes shot up at him from across the room.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Trunks had pushed his paper work aside on the table now. He had been working hard on trying to catch up on his work while at home since he didn't get anything done at the office. Now that Gohan was standing in the door way teasing him, he seriously doubted that any work was going to get done.

"Oh you know," he replied in a playful tone as he watched the lavender haired demi's face turn into a deep shade of pink. "Pan told me all about it…"

At first Trunks was sure that he was going to be able to play this off and Gohan didn't really know what he was talking about, but he was sure that Goku was probably there just to back up her words. He rolled his eyes and glared at the older demi in front of him. "First of all I'm not a fan of it and second, he wasn't a man… he was a monster." He sighed as he let his fingers comb through strands of his hair in frustration, "you would do something like that too if you had to save a bunch of people from that thing. In fact, Goku had done it once before as well…"

"Oh, don't get so angry at me… and no, I don't think I would actually. I'm smart enough to come up with better choices," there was a smirk across his face which only suggested that he was only trying to anger him further.

"Right…" was the sarcastic reply before Trunks decided that changing the subject was for his best interest, "What do you have behind your back?" He had noticed the way Gohan was standing against the door with his hands behind him; it was obvious he was trying to hide something.

"Oh… it's nothing really," he straightened himself from the door frame and took the few steps to get up closer to the table. He held his hand up, showing off what he had been hiding with a shameless look sketched on to his face.

"No way Gohan!" He growled as he stood up and leaned his weight against the table, "You seriously don't want me to wear that…?" He pointed at the outfit in Gohan's hands, realizing what it was as soon as he saw it. On the contrary to popular belief of what normal perverts would want one to wear for roleplaying, it was actually quite different. Instead of it being some kind of maid outfit or school girl uniform - it was actually a dress, though it did have the Lolita pinch to it that made it something that was on the popular trend of being a perverts galore.

"Oh come on Trunks…" the fake pout almost seemed real, "If you are going to dress up for some random man… er, monster then why can't you for me?"

Trunks stomped his foot in frustration and shook his head. "I only wore that to save that damn village! Plus, if you want someone wearing girl cloths then why the hell didn't you just stay with your ex-wife instead of me!"

Gohan's face distorted in disgust at the mention of his ex, "I rather be with you than her! Ugh, besides I don't want a girl," he soon had a smile back on his face before speaking again, "It's a lot more fun to have you dress up as one?"

"Do you have some sick fantasy that has to deal with humiliation?"

Gohan's face dropped once again in a look of what could have been shame. Trunks snorted at his observation though, he was sure that there was no shame in the other demi. He was starting to realize something that he wish he had a long time ago. Gohan will go from shy to a pervert in the amount of time it takes to get to know someone comfortably. Of course, this was probably only ever done with Trunks, but it still was a really big realization for the younger male.

There wasn't even an answer as Gohan shoved the dress to Trunks, making the other automatically grip at the material to retrieve it. For the first time in a really long time Trunks looked back at the older demi with disdain, he felt the sudden need to pull 'a Vegeta' and shout about how technically he was a prince of Saiyans too and that he shouldn't have to do anything that Gohan wanted him to do – especially dress in such a way.

He couldn't though. There was a part of him that _knew_ Gohan didn't ask for much when it came to sex. Gohan was actually a very selfless lover and he never asked for anything without Trunks provoking it first and making him beg. That was even very rare though and most of the time the older demi took his time pleasuring Trunks rather than being the one to have anything done for himself. In fact, before that day Trunks was starting to just think that Gohan wasn't that sexual at all and only did it for his lover. That was the only reason he would even consider doing this for the older demi. He gripped the material in his hand has he growled, "Fine!" Without any more argument, Trunks had turned away and shut the bathroom door to get changed.

"Stupid Gohan…" He mumbled to himself as he stripped out of his clothing and stared at the dress that he had sat down on the counter. How could he want him to wear a dress? That stupid idea must have been brewing in the Son's head ever since Pan told him that story with the monster. It was just stupid… really stupid. He had told himself that he would never – _ever_ wear another dress again! He pulled the dress on over his head and yanked it down over his body. How the hell did he know to get this size anyways? What man actually knew how to convert their cloth sizes to women cloth sizes? Gohan couldn't have tried it on, he was bigger than Trunks was and the lavender haired demi really couldn't see Gohan even wanting to try it on – even for his sick fantasies.

He rolled his eyes and braved a look in the mirror, frowning at the site. It was even worse that Trunks had let his hair grow out and it was now shoulder length; just made him look more feminine. Why the hell did he have to have a shade of purple hair anyways? He wasn't sure how he had gotten that way - maybe his grandpa? He didn't even remember seeing a younger picture of the man in their scrap books; he had always looked that age from what Trunks could tell.

The dress was slightly tight around his hips and it didn't flow very much from there. It came about mid-thigh. It was black, with surprising lavender trim and a lace crossing bow in the front – much like a corset. Was Gohan trying to get something that would match Trunks? "This is even stupider than I thought!" He growled at the older demi through the door. He opened it and glared as he went back into the living room to see Gohan's face distorted into a very pleased manner.

"You better like it," Trunks grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked away with a blush.

"You look very sexy Trunks," Gohan assured and it was obvious by the face he was making. He looked like he could have been drooling, which just made Trunks want to punch him in that stupid looking face.

"You look stupid…" Did he really just say that out loud?

"What?" Gohan frowned at Trunks and walked up to him, his hands placed on the shorter demi's hips as he pulled them closer together before he took his hand and pulled Trunks face to him by the chin, "don't be sour Trunks. You'll enjoy what I have in store for you." That voice was so mocking as if Gohan was really going to do something humiliating.

Trunks let out a heavy sigh as he tried to relax in Gohan's grip, "fine… Gohan, please just… just don't make me feel anymore stupider."

"But you shouldn't feel stupid Trunks, you should feel good. You look so good …" Gohan's hand that was on Trunks's hip slid down and caressed his thigh, moving down until at the hem of the dress before his hand found its way underneath and came in contact with the tan flesh. He squeezed and drugged Trunks up against his body more as his hand went around to the back of the demi's thigh and further up.

He moaned just by the feeling of having the shorter demi against him, which caused Trunks to look up surprised. Gohan really was enjoying this and too much… He bit his lip as he felt Gohan's hand leave his chin and then to the neglected thigh, squeezing up the flesh until the hands made it to Trunks's buttocks (amazingly enough Trunks had opted out on underwear) and squeezing more firmly – lifting up and causing the two demi's to move against one another.

Despite how humiliating a dress was, the look on Gohan's face was priceless. He was obviously very turned on already and Trunks didn't even have to do anything yet. The younger demi lifted his thigh up and around Gohan's waist, feeling his already forming erection grind against Gohan's obvious, already stiff, one.

The older demi's hand accommodated Trunks's leg to help it stay on his hip as he still worked his right hand against the flesh of the younger's ass. This time a moan escaped Trunks's lips and he let his arms wrap around Gohan's neck to hold himself up.

"Mmm. See, not so bad, hu?"

"Shut up Gohan…" Trunks rolled his eyes as the older demi paused his actions and removed Trunks's leg from his hip, causing him to think that maybe he had done the wrong thing by saying that. Was Gohan mad? "Go…han…" his voice was barley a whisper as he looked up at the other male.

The older demi Saiyan chuckled and shook his head, "I've gotten ahead of myself there, haven't I? I don't want this to happen to fast Trunks – I want to take my time with you like this."

Obviously there was more planned to this, hu? There was also the added fact that Gohan obviously realized that this was the one and only time he would be able to get Trunks to dress this way.

"Come over here Trunks," Gohan said as he went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Once Trunks was standing next to the couch, Gohan reached up and pulled him gently down and guided him to lie over his lap, "here, lie down like this…"

Trunks looked over his shoulder at Gohan in annoyance. Why exactly was he lying face down on the couch and over Gohan's lap like this? There wasn't anything he could possibly think of that would come from it; except for some perverted groping that wouldn't get Gohan off any time soon and it really felt like he needed that by the way his erection was pressed against Trunks's side.

Yes, the perverted groping happened for sure – on his ass no less.

Trunks had to admit though - he enjoyed being touched in such a way. He could feel Gohan's hands kneading the skin gently and then rough and then gentle again. He stifled a moan that tried to escape his mouth and ended up making a soft noise in his throat, which was enough for Gohan to know he liked it. All too soon the kneading motions ceased to exist and he hissed as he felt a sharp pain run up his back side. Gohan just… slapped him? "What the hell did you do that for?"

"You were being a naughty boy Trunks…" He laughed as he tried to tease the other, but those words sounded so wrong coming out of Gohan's mouth. Another hiss escaped Trunks as Gohan smacked his bottom another time, "you shouldn't tell me to shut up… so now you are being punished for it.

Definitely some kinky play Trunks had no idea Gohan was into and the younger demi blushed as he looked over his shoulder again just to see a resemblance in Gohan's face with the tinted pink to his cheeks, "does that mean I'm going to be able to punish you for making me wear this stupid dress later?"

Gohan chuckled, but didn't answer. That was yet, another thing that Gohan didn't think about. This was all just spur-of-the-moment and a crazy fit to get out what had been on his mind for a while now. Trunks was just so perfect for something like this. He had to enjoy it eventually, he just had to.

Instead of answering with a direct vocal answer, he used a particularly hard smack against Trunks's ass and grinned at the gasp and jolting movement that followed. Another came after that and was now causing the flesh to turn into a darker shade of pink, forming a bruise across the stinging skin. He rubbed over it gently before deciding that Trunks had, had enough abuse and moved to push one of the younger demi's legs out of the way and over the side of the couch, causing him to squirm.

"Now what are you doing?" Trunks's voice was husky and low now as he dug his fingers out of the cushion and waited for what was going to happen next.

"Oh, you mean you don't know this one? I just need your legs spread Trunks, is it uncomfortable like that?"

It was strange to have one leg draped over the couch and the other over the side of the couch so that his knee was touching the floor, but now that he thought about it, there really wasn't much room to spread his legs out very far on the damn thing.

With a shake of his head his eyes continued to watch Gohan as the other male smiled at him before slipping two of his fingers into his mouth and moistening them. The older demi was trying to put on a show and Trunks had to agree that it worked as he let his hips jerk against Gohan's leg – feeling the cloth of the dress against his erection.

When Gohan deemed his job done with slicking his fingers he pushed them into Trunks's entrance, spreading them out and stretching the younger demi. He let out a moan for himself as he pulled them out and slammed them back in, feeling the strained erection rubbing against his pants.

He pulled his fingers out once more and moved his position, sliding out from under Trunks and pulling the boy down on the floor with him.

The lavender haired demi Saiyan was now confused as he looked came in contact with the floor, "Gohan…?"

"Here, lean over the couch Trunks." Gohan moved away from him and watched as Trunks leaned his upper body onto the couch and sat on the floor with his knees. Gohan made his way to sit behind the younger and pulled the slender hips up more and pull Trunks's legs further apart, "don't freak out okay?"

"Why! What are you going to do?" Those words weren't really something he wanted to hear when they were in this position. What had gotten into Gohan that day? Did he watch some really fantastic porno that had all these moves in it or were they really just some pushed away kinks that Gohan had stored for the time they had been together?

He was tired of hearing Gohan chuckle at him every time he wasn't going to give a direct answer before doing it. Trunks jumped when he felt the moist contact at his entrance and the flexibility that went along with the movements against his hole made it obvious what Gohan was doing. He groaned; his hips twitching to the delightful feeling. It was new - different and he was starting to wonder why he had never felt it before.

It was way too quick for the loss of the feeling and he whimpered without even realizing it.

"It's okay Trunks… you'll feel better again soon enough," he heard the zipper of Gohan's pants and the sound of them dropping, "I... just - I can't… wait any longer," then he was pushing in and moaning loudly as he felt the tightness engulfing him.

Trunks threw his head back as he let out a loud cry of his own. His hips automatically jerked as he felt the intrusion inside of him. There didn't have to be any waiting after that. They had done this enough times that the younger demi was used to it. Not that it mattered; they didn't have the perseverance to wait for it anyways.

Gohan bit down on his lip as he tried to gain some kind of control in the situation – at least enough to try and make some kind of pace for the two of them. That failed drastically though, but it didn't matter. They both wanted it bad enough that a pace was the last thing on their minds as the both jerked their hips against the other. If it felt good, why bother with timing the other's thrust?

It almost seemed like Gohan's hands were everywhere at one time, pulling the dress up further and exposing as much of Trunks's skin as possible. His fingers caressed every bit of it which caused the younger to shiver from the need that was building up in his groin.

A grunt escaped Trunks's lips as Gohan gripped the back of his hair and pulled him up so that he could reach those parted lips that were letting out the heavy breathing. Their lips met as they both strained to reach the other.

The fingers untangled themselves from the lavender hair and caused Trunks to lose his balance and the younger demi caught himself on the couch as he shuddered. He tried to steady himself on one arm as he rested his upper body back on the edge of the couch and reached down to his throbbing erection with his free hand - jerking himself off for his relief. He felt the liquid spill over his hand and his body shook. The muscles clinching inside of him and around the older demi's erection earning him a groan and quicker pace of jerks against his ass. Only a few minutes later when he starting to feel raw did he finally feel Gohan's cum dripping down his legs and the other pull away from him trembling from his orgasm.

Gohan took a deep breath and leaned against the couch as he watched Trunks slide from the edge of the cushions and onto the floor, resting his head on Gohan's legs. The younger didn't even care if Gohan's thighs were covered in semen and it possibly getting in his hair – the only thing he cared about when he finally was aware again was of that damn dress. He yanked it off without even pulling it over his head and tore it from him. He threw the left over material across the room and looked up at his lover.

"I'm going to get payback..."

"Mhmm, I'm sure you will sweetheart," Gohan grinned at his own sarcasm as he looked down at the blue eyes.

"I have a feeling you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Trunks retorted as he moved his hand to hold onto Gohan's arm and gripping it gently. He only got Gohan's grin broadened in response to the question.

"Well, I'll make sure I get you good…"

...

**End~ Let me know what you think. Unless you didn't heed my warnings and have something bad to say about what I told you would be in it - then don't be stupid and say you didn't like it. XD**


End file.
